Talk:Evelynn/@comment-5362156-20130105171452/@comment-4929329-20130106003738
Basics on Fighting the Widowmaker Evelynn's Normal Typing For the first few levels or so, Evelynn will probably sit in mid like every other laning champion in the game. Once she hits 6, like most ganking mids, she'll look for lanes to gank. This is true of Katarina, Twisted Fate, Ahri, etc. and people all complained about them, too. Some Stuff that Matters You don't have to make Evelynn go 0/6, just make sure that if she tries to last hit, then you harass her. She has no way to trade with you effectively. The less she is getting money/EXP, the better. It sounds funny at first, but the point of the game is to get a money and gold advantage, so if you've heard it before, you'll hear it again, and again. What MATTERS is the distinction between how you get this to happen, which is where things get hazy. About Evelynn's Kit We know that Evelynn can escape any slow and is hard to catch and kill. By the same token, her kit forces her to be near her targets. Use that against her. If you've fought Xin Zhao, then Evelynn is a familiar face. Suddenly Less Basic Information It's Got a Cooldown, You Know. Remember that her ultimate, at rank 1, has a 2 minute cooldown. Evelynn rarely attempts to kill someone when it's on CD, so you can tell when she's ganking if she hits level 6 and disappears. Count off 2 minutes, and during that timer, Evelynn is like a free kill if you can catch her. At the very least she can't slow you, and has lost a considerable amount of burst and tankiness. A Wild Evelynn Has Appeared! If you don't want to be surprised by a wild Evelynn appearing, remember that she can navigate past minions without you knowing, and then she usually slips into a bush. If you're in top or bot lane, having something in those bushes (a trap, pink ward, or champion) makes it a whole lot harder for Evelynn to gank. On the other hand, since Evelynn is likely to pop out of these bushes, when she's been MIA for a while, you shouldn't walk into any bush without a pink ward in it unless she has no possibility of being there (such as a top laner seeing Eve near bot in the last 5-15 seconds). The most lethal part about Evelynn is that these precautions don't help you if you're occupying only the first bush in the lane - she could literally be 2 feet away from your face. Additionally, her ultimate can hit you before you see her, which can be problematic if you're low on health. This part isn't special - Ahri can Dash to get you, TF can ult in, it's expected. Escaping the Ultimate Predator: Something Jax Doesn't Know If you have an escape mechanism, it's best to use it when going into a bush. Evelynn can't Q what she can't see, and she'll probably lose her Dark Frenzy stacks, making it so she can't chase as easily. Balance Exists In More Than the Force When laning against Evelynn, you don't want to be caught with little or no mana, and you can't sit there without harassing her. Find a balance, so that if her jungler DOES gank, she'll die if she tries to help. If you're a Mordekaiser player, you know this game all too well. Risky Plays, I Won't Judge Risk-Reward If you're going to leave safety to harass an enemy, you just let Evelynn get a kill because you wanted to trade with your enemy, which is what happens normally when you harass your enemy and a jungler appears. If there's a tower that's very low on health and you could easily take it, then I certainly won't stop you. If you are out that far, chances are that Evelynn will catch you anyways. You might even escape. Leaving your lane to follow Evelynn is important if she is heading to an overextended lane. If you are somehow unable to follow, then push like mad. Last Resort/Counterpicking If all else fails, play someone like Kassadin, Ahri, or Twisted Fate. They all have a spell that lets them escape Evelynn (TF stun is a desperate measure, Kass Slow/Silence/Ult, Ahri Charm/Ult), can harass her, farm somewhat better than her, and Kassadin is the only one that might have an issue with pushing. They can also follow Evelynn. This won't guarantee success, however. Was this what you had in mind?